Tsubasa Baka!
by da Panda
Summary: Two hyper girls hold the fates of Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, and Mokona as the group lands in the land of Carrots. They face school, electronics, washing machines, monkeys, and other random events! R&R! Chapter 2 up for reading!
1. The beginning of the land of Carrots!

**Before we begin, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, and Sakura just fell into a world called "Carrots" where they meet made up girls named Fuu and Kiku! So, don't be too confused!!!! ENJOY! Syaoran's POV…**

**Tsubasa Baka!**

**By: Pandagirl-sama**

**Chapter 1--- the beginning of the land of Carrots**

We waltzed, or fell, into another strange world. Fai fell first, who landed on his chest. Then Kurogane fell on top of him, making Fai twitch in pain then slump, not twitching any longer. I came next, landing on Kurogane's head, almost squashing him to death. Then I caught Sakura into my arms and Mokona fell onto her lap, also saved gently.

"Why does she get spared?" Kurogane said barely breathing. I noticed his purple face and I got off of the guy. He got up and picked up a still not moving Fai.

"Sorry about that…" I scratched the back of my head. I stopped scratching when two girls walked up from behind us. They held plastic bags but I didn't see what was inside of them. One had strawberry blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail with a few strands hanging down from the right (or her left)

(**A/N **This girl is a resemblance of me. Attitude, looks and everything else! The other girl is one of my friends…) the other girl had frizzy black hair with darker, tanner skin not like the other girl who was a little pale, and wore a hoodie while the other girl wore a gray striped shirt with a red heart necklace.

"Who's the macho man?" The tanner girl pointed at Kurogane.

"Who's the hot…er…half-dead guy?" The other girl asked looking at Fai.

"Who's the macho man?" The other girl asked again, Kurogane being annoyed

"What's the snowman? We didn't get a two-hour delay today! Damn you school council!" The pale girl looked at Mokona in question.

"I'm not this snowman thing!" Mokona yelled. Fuu screamed and got out something from her plastic bag. It was a squirt gun Xtreme power. It had over fifty-thousand cannons on it filled with H2O.

"Settle, Fuu! We must save those for the monkeys!" The tanner girl stopped to squirt gun wielder.

"Right, almost forgot about that!" The pale girl put away the large squirt gun in the plastic bag which she took it out from. The two then faced us.

"Who are you?" Sakura rubbed her tired eyes.

"We wanna ask you that first!" The tanner girl replied.

"Yeah, who the hell are ya?"

"I'm Syaoran," I stepped in. "The 'macho man' you speak of is named Kurogane, the half-dead guy is Fai, the snowman is Mokona, and the girl in the pink dress is Sakura-chan."

"Oh…" The two girls replied, looking bored as the pale one filed her nails while the other girl got out whipped cream and squirted it into her mouth.

"Were you even listening to us?" Kurogane stepped up, mad.

"Kind of…" The pale girl said, blowing off nail bits.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"We were listening, but then again, we weren't. So, we were kind of listening to you blab about your names and crap. But, we weren't paying attention really, but then at the same time, we were…got it?" The pale girl replied. We stared at her for a long time; even her friend stared at her like she was a total retard.

"…what?" The tanner girl asked her friend.

"Don't make me explain that crap again!!"

"I'm not saying that…wait, yes I am saying that!"

"Then don't ask about it or I'll waste up my water in my mammoth-sized squirt gun!"

"Okay, I'll shut up now!"

"Fine with me!"

"Same here!" The two of them pouted away from each other, but then they turned around.

"I was just kidding…" The pale girl said.

"Me too, geez you totally fell for it, fool!"

"Wait, aren't you supposed to introduce yourselves?" I asked, annoyed by their fake bickering.

"That's right, thanks Shroom-boy!" The pale girl stepped up. "Hey, when's your birthday, Kiku?"

"I dunno…"

"I don't know mine either…I'll go first anyway! I'm Fuu! I'm thirteen years old and my birthday…I dunno…but, my food spirit is the watermelon! It's magical saying! _"Your juice is so full of hyper-ness. You have good seeds and bad seeds. The bad seeds show your temper, self-centered-ness, and selfishness to others. But, good seeds show loyalty, honesty (sometimes), and generosity!" _ Yup, that's the mythical saying of the watermelon! Your turn!" Fuu pointed at her friend.

"I'm Kiku! I'm also thirteen years old and my birthday is…I dunno…but, anyway, my food spirit is the oatmeal raisin cookie!! Its magical saying is…_ "Some people will not like you because of appearance. But, sometimes your attitude can be as good as overflowing the taste of the bad grapes by the oatmeal flavor…" _That makes me shred a tear most of the time!"

"Kiku…Fuu…nice to meet you…" I held out a hand to shake it. The two of them blushed, they ran towards me, but ran past me. They saw Fai twitch a bit on the stone ground.

"Oh…him…" Mokona mumbled. "Kiku and Fuu not interested in Mokona…"

"He's…so…hawt!" Kiku squealed in delight as she rubbed his pale hand against her cheek.

"I know how to wake him up! Sort of like the Snow onigiri and the seven pickled plums story, or sleeping blueberry! Kiss breaks the spell!" Fuu puckered her lips towards Fai.

"ME!!! I MUST KISSY HIM!!!" Kiku jumped upon Fuu and they got out ninja weapons.

"You can't mess with a beautiful kunoichi like me!!" Fuu said.

"Nu-uh, I'm the most beautiful kunoichi in the land of Carrots!"

"Land of Carrots?" Sakura asked.

"That's what this place is called!" Kiku said, laying down her weapons. "Let's tell them the tale!" Fuu nodded.

(Bolded slanted- Fuu

Slanted underlined- Kiku)

"_**Long ago before our greatest ancestors were born to exist on this planet, a great kunoichi ruled the magnificent land. But, it had not title to it. She sat in her bedroom, thinking of a title, until she came upon a beef stew, some paper holders, Zathura the DVD, and an old gym bag in an old closet…**"_

"_She found those peculiar items in the dusty old closet and decided to build a puzzle. She put the pieces together and a magical book came. She opened to the first page and it said 'eating horoscopes'. She turned to her personality, honesty and strength, and she found the symbol of the carrot. She smiled and fell in love with the carrot immediately…"_

"_**They were soon engaged with a diamond ring, but enemies came to the town! She fought with her might, using her magical staff or a bread stick and she used her ninja tactics to destroy the enemies and she had her glorious wedding. Once she kissed the cologne-d page, it came to life. A prince came out of the book page…"**_

"_The prince was deeply in love with the kunoichi and wanted her to be his and his only, but he had to return to Saturn's ring where he belonged. She was mortified and didn't want him to go away into outer space, so she went with him to the galactic planet. The prince and kunoichi set out their powers into other people's bodies and will be forever in the land of Carrots…"_

"_**The townspeople named the town after her spirit, and all the other people with the spirit of the carrot. So, she and her husband still live in the rings of Saturn, watching over the people who are born. They assign their spirits to them and the doctors examine the spirits by DNA…"**_

"_And so ends our glorious story…"_

"What did you think, romantic, eh?" Fuu asked the group.

"That was the most stupid story I've ever heard!" Kurogane snapped.

"How dare you not honor our kunoichi goddess!" Kiku snapped back at Kurogane.

"Yes, Kuro-rin, how rude of you!" Kurogane looked behind himself to see Fai standing on two feet.

"HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fuu jumped into Fai's arms.

"Aren't you a cute girl?" Fai smiled.

"Take that Kiku! The spirit of watermelon conquers all!"

"Aw, shut up! I'm cuter than her, right?" Kiku asked Fai.

"Why, you're both very pretty girls, that's for sure" Fai smiled at Kiku.

"SQUEEEEEEEE! I'M PRETTY!!!" Kiku danced around me.

"I'm pretty too, you know!" Fuu danced around Sakura.

"Why are you dancing…?" Sakura yawned.

"Because we're happy, duh!" Kiku said.

"Oh…"

"You guys are probably tired standing in the middle of our land!" Fuu said.

"I guess so…" I said.

"Let's go to my house!" Fuu jumped up and down, holding Fai's hand. Kiku got angry and picked up Mokona.

"Well, so what if you have a sexy bishounen, I have a dust bunny!"

"I'm not a bunny of dust, I'm Mokona Modoki!" Mokona tried to get out by his squirming, but Kiku held tightly onto the creature.

"Let's get a move on!" Kurogane followed Fuu and Fai. Kiku and Mokona followed them. I looked at Sakura and she looked back at me.

"Should we go…or should we stay here?" Sakura questioned, rubbing her left eye.

"They are very hyper girls…but, we should trust them…how bad could it be?" I answered. We heard a strange car crash and a car alarm went off.

"SORRY!!!" Kiku shouted.

--------------

"This is my house!" Fuu flicked on a light switch in her apartment room. It had red walls and Japanese writing on them. It had a large screen with two strange wired objects coming out of a flat console, and a flat silver object that flashed a small red light.

"Cool electronics, eh?" Kiku asked.

"Electronics…?" Mokona asked.

"They're powered by electricity, duh!! Wait…you've never even heard of Pac-man before?" Fuu asked. Everyone in the odd group shook their heads, not knowing what the two were talking about. Kiku grabbed Fuu's shoulder and twisted her to a corner.

"Dude, they are probably from a different dimension! I can feel it by the power of the oatmeal raisin cookie spirit! They don't even know the Mario Bros., just look at them!" Fuu turned after Kiku said this to see them pulling out the buttons of a remote control.

"Agreed…they're dumb as my aunt's washing machine!"

"Yeah, totally…so, we should teach them more about this world, right?" Kiku winked.

_Taking them to our school tomorrow…to the mall…see how it feels like getting chased by the police…whoa…awesome…_

"Right…" Fuu winked back at her pal. They shook hands and turned to the group holding a button-less remote.

"Have you guys ever been to school?" Kiku asked. All of them raised one eyebrow at the same time.

"It's a place where we take dumb tests and quizzes, have nine periods of subjects, eat lunch and play dodgeball during recess in the gym while we chat about shit, and just do nothing…wanna go there tomorrow?" Fuu said.

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" Fai smiled.

"Chatting about shit?" Kurogane asked.

"Random stuff, pretty much…" Fuu said.

"Mokona thinks it will be fun too!" Mokona said.

"If it does nothing, I'll be able to sleep better…" Sakura yawned slightly.

"I suppose so…" I finally said.

"YAY!!!!" The two girls high-fived each other happily.

"By the tone of their voice of saying yay, this is going to be chaos…" Kurogane mumbled.

Kiku got out her sleeping bag and slept on the floor in Fuu's "Shinto shrine" themed bedroom.

"I can't believe they all agreed with us!!" Kiku smiled as she snuggled with her pillow.

"Yeah, we should add them to our Dodgeball team and intro them to our other friends!"

"And they'll take that damn math test with us!!"

"Yeah, Fai will give us the answers!!"

"Mokona will use his kawaii tactics to shoot the test!"

"Kawaii tactics…I thought I had them…"

"You have kunoichi tactics, just like me! And the spirit of the Watermelon too!"

"Right…forgot…"

"Good night, Fuu-chan!!"

"You too…" Fuu fell fast asleep onto her own gray pillow and the girls both drifted into a slumber about Fai the sexy bishounen and Mokona the bunny of dust…

**To be continued in Chappy 2!!**

_'s that need explanation!_

_Snow onigiri and the seven acorns- Yes, in the land of Carrots fairytales are food spirits. Snow white has the spirit of a riceball while all the seven dwarves have the spirits of acorns…_

_Sleeping Blueberry- Same with one above, only Sleeping Beauty…the blueberry is Aurora's food spirit…_

_SEE YA!!!!_


	2. School, Period 1: Tech Ed

**Hey y'all, it's me! This chapter will be Syaoran's POV again and will contain some more language and a _LOT _of kawaii overdose and crude humor, so you've been warned in this crazy story…enjoy again! By the way, instead of the star thingies, I'm going to underline what is going to be explained after the chapter instead!**

**Tsubasa Baka!**

**By: pandagirl-sama**

**Chapter 2- School, first period: Tech Ed.**

I woke up from the futon I was sleeping on and looked around. That was right, Fuu and Kiku the two hyper girls took us in. Wonder if there are any feathers here…I was suddenly startled by Fuu stepping out of her bedroom.

"Hey...uh…shit…oh yeah, Shroom ramen!"

"My name is Syaoran…"

"Close enough, Shroom ramen!"

"I told you already, the name is Syaoran!"

"Whatever, I did say I was close enough, did I?"

"Good morning!" Mokona jumped out from behind the futon. Fuu grabbed Mokona and squeezed him tightly.

"You are like a cotton ball on steroids! So cute…!"

"Aww, Mokona is cute after all!"

"Get your hands off of my dust bunny!" Kiku jumped on Fuu. Kiku stood on Fuu's back as Fuu's face was smothered into the carpet. A wrestling match bells were made and crowds cheered on Kiku out of no where.

"Love, the gift everyone needs the most!"

"Well…love is not given to ME!" Fuu got up from the ground and grabbed a piece of cheddar cheese and threw it into Kiku's loud mouth.

"What the heck is all the fussing about, and why did we wake up at 6:20 in the morning?" Kurogane and Fai came out, of course Kurogane fussing about how early it was.

"Did we forget to tell you about school being early?" Kiku asked.

"I think we did…" Fuu said. The two friends faced each other and shrugged.

"All right, those clothes are so…EW!" Kiku said pointing at Sakura's dress. Sakura just got out of her room she slept in and didn't know what the heck was going on, so she went back to sleep on the ground.

"I have these cool clothes that are your sizes…come to think of it, why is there luck in every story?" Fuu asked.

"Pardon me?" I asked back.

"Well, we are fortunate to have clothes that are about your size, but I dunno how they got there, they just got added into the story and poof! You guys will be wearing them!"

"You got a good point there, Fuu…" Kiku said.

"I think it's a stupid point!" Kurogane said angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour, we were all prepared for this school…Fuu wore a shirt that was black and it had a white bunny face on it that was kawaii and wore a white skirt and black heels with an opal necklace, Kiku wore another hoodie with a silver rose on it with jeans and plain white tennis shoes. Kurogane appeared with a plain black shirt and jeans with checkered black and white tennis shoes. Fai came out with a white shirt with a blue jacket over it and jeans wearing blue tennis shoes. Fuu blushed as Fai came out with his chosen outfit and banged her head with a frying pan handle to show her affection towards him. Then Sakura came out with a pink shirt that had three buttons unbuttoned and had a red camisole underneath it and had a red skirt with red heels with small pink beads on them. She also wore a pink beaded bracelet and a pink necklace that was in the shape of a couple of cherries. Then I came out with a green shirt and jeans with black tennis shirt. The outfits fit well, but what about Mokona?

"Is Mokona coming along, too?" Fai asked politely.

"Of course, he's going to pretend to be a stuffed animal!" Fuu smiled at her crush.

"Mokona like being a stuffed animal!" Mokona popped out of Kiku's hoodie pocket.

"Good for you, let's go before the police come and find us!" Kiku said, grabbing a lime green purse and putting Mokona inside of it. Mokona froze and looked like a peculiar stuffed animal, a perfect disguise, and Fuu took Fai's hand again and took him outside. We all followed them both. We got in the elevator and pressed first floor.

"What floor are we on, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Twenty-six…" Fuu said, reading Chobits volume 1.

"That girl on that book cover looks awfully familiar…" Fai pointed to Chi.

"Yeah…wait…you think she's more attractive than me?!" Fuu shouted, dropping the manga.

"This is going to be an overdose of berserk-ness…" Kiku sighed, getting out a ping pong paddle and whacking the elevator's walls.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME FAI!!!" Fuu began to cry with big long sobs then stopped.

"I like candy…" 

"Weren't you mad at me a second ago?" Fai smiled sweetly.

_HIS SMILE IS SO…CITRUS!!! SQUEEEEEE!_

"Citrus means hot by the way…" Kiku whispered into my ear. I nodded, looking at Kiku join her friend in a cha-cha dance…

----------------------------------

We got off of this crazy bus with kids throwing basketball hoops at each other and we landed in front of a school with words that said "Carrots middle school".

"This is school?" Sakura asked.

"It looks dull, I don't like it one bit." Kurogane scratched his elbow.

"Don't be fooled by appearance, remember the mythical saying of the oatmeal raisin cookie. This thing's got challenges…" Kiku got out some ninja shuriken and did the "I'm watching you" to the school building.

"Let's go inside. This spring air is making me peaceful, I hate!" Fuu grabbed Fai's hand again and they entered the building.

"Here are our schedules. We have the same classes with each other so we aren't separated from each other!" Kiku handed Sakura a schedule.

_**Homeroom- Gans**_

**_1st Period- Tech. Ed_**

**_2nd Period- P.E_**

**_3rd Period- Science_**

**_4th Period- FLEX_**

**_5th Period- Lunch/Recess_**

**_6th- Study hall_**

**_7th Period- Math_**

**_8th Period- Language Arts_**

**_9th Period- Social Studies_**

"What's Tech Ed?" Fai asked.

"What does P.E stand for?" Mokona asked.

"What is FLEX?" Sakura asked yawning a bit.

"What is Study Hall?" I asked.

"Why the hell are we here?" Kurogane sighed.

"Fai- Technology Education, Mokona- Physical Education, Sakura- foreign language exploratory, Syaoran- Where you do something quietly…, Kurogane- I don't know yet!" Kiku replied to all of the questions.

"Our lockers are beside each other so we are still not separated!" Fuu and the crazy gang walked down stairs to their lockers. The girls did their locker combinations and the lockers opened. A rubber chicken fell out of Fuu's locker while some grenades fell out of Kiku's.

"Kiku, why didn't I think of grenades?" Fuu said picking up the rubber chicken from the tiled floor.

"I really think dynamites are better…" Kiku slowly picked up her grenades.

"Are you allowed to keep stuff like that at school?" I asked. Fuu ran up and grabbed my chin.

"…"

"Uh…"

"As a matter of fact, yeah…! Kurogane does have a sword, right? He had one when you guys first arrived out of the portal of destiny!!" 

"But I don't have it now…" Kurogane mumbled.

"Well then, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Kiku shouted. They slammed their lockers shut and Fuu pointed her locker dial to zero. Fuu gave her books to Fai and he carried them while Kiku handed Sakura her books. They headed to a consumer science room, their homeroom, and sat beside each other.

"This is really boring already!" Mokona whispered from Kiku's purse.

"Don't be fooled, my precious bunny of dust. The monkeys will come…" Kiku whispered back to Mokona.

"You mean actual monkeys?" I asked the kawaii acting girls.

"No…men…" Fuu whispered. As soon as she said that, five boys stepped into the room as the X-files theme song began to play.

"Them…" Kiku gulped. The leader boy stepped as the song continued to play its frightening tune. They grabbed a random vase and licked it, then tried to sharpen it with a nearby pencil sharpener.

"Geez, they stupid…" Fuu giggled, hitting herself in the head with a consumer science frying pan handle.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"The leader, Masashi, his minions- Yoshi, Akito, Hiro, and Kyo…" Kiku gulped a little louder than before.

"They are wild beasts from the jungles of Africa…" Fuu gulped loudly.

"Don't worry Fuu-chan; I'll protect you once they pass you in the halls." Fai smiled down at the hyperactive kunoichi rubber chicken frying pan handle cranium hitter female.

"Oh…Fai…I LOVE YOU! LET US MAKE-OUT!" Fuu hugged Fai that he could barely breathe.

---------------------

Homeroom was a major bore; the teacher just turned on the 'television' and a girl just spoke about a play called "Oliver" and all this crap. We walked in the same hallway where the girl's lockers were. We reported to a large room with machines and it smelled like wood and a strange oil scent. We followed Fuu and Kiku to a round table with a strange device with a layout of letters and symbols onto a flat invention.

"What's this?" Sakura pointed at the flat symbolic devise.

"That's a keyboard so you can e-mail or do crap with numbers and letters, duh!" Fuu grabbed some glue and glued her hand to Fai's.

"What is e-mail?" I asked them.

"Electronic mail!" Kiku and Fuu yelled back.

"Oh…" I sat down in a seat next to Kurogane and Kiku and everything became silent once a man entered the room.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" The man said.

"Good morning Mr. B!!!" Fuu banged a gong with her non-glued hand.

"You will continue making wooden figures today. You can start over if you like or you can continue since they aren't due until next Wednesday. Get to work!"

All the other students in the class room got up from their seats and got out small figures in the shape of different things. Fuu and Kiku got out theirs and began working. We also got handed wood, when the man stopped and stared at us.

"Are these new students?" The man asked.

"Shit…I mean, shoots…uh, they're working on…a research project on…red bean paste…no! Scratch that!" Fuu tried to think of an idea.

"We're writing a book…" I blurted out. The man raised one eyebrow.

"You already said that excuse!" Kurogane whispered angrily.

"He…did?" Kiku questioned.

"We're writing another one!" I angrily said back. Kurogane sighed and just got out a small knife and began carving his wood.

"Yes, that's right. We've decided to research on these beautiful girls to see their everyday school life." Fai patted Fuu's head and she got out a frying pan and banged her head against its handle.

"Okay, I understand." The man walked away to help other kids carve their wood.

"That was close; I thought I was going to morph into a demented caterpillar that can't make its chrysalis because I just ate my mother's taco dip." Fuu got out her own pocket knife and began carving. We all got to work and began carving our wood. Fuu continued sculpting a can of mountain dew and drew a small face if Fai on the back of it where it listed all of the ingredients in the beverage. Kiku also continued hers which was a big slice of pizza and she added Mokona into the crust.

I was carving my kudan from the Hanshin Republic. When Fuu and Kiku saw it, they thought it was a dog that had sex with a unicorn in a volcano's magma to make its child. I told them about the Hanshin Republic, but Fuu just fell asleep on Fai's shoulder and Kiku sneezed and threw away her dirty tissue. I looked over to see Fai carving a heart with Fuu's face in the middle. Fuu woke up and hugged him, making him fall out of his chair because of their glued hands not parting. I sweatdropped and looked over at Kurogane carving a sword. It was detailed with different random markings in it, but Fuu thought it was…something else rather than a sword…Kurogane got mad at that and was about to get out his real sword but he didn't want to make the monkeys attack him after doing it. Again, I sweatdropped and looked at Sakura carving a pillow. She smiled as soon as it was done and layed her head down on it. I sweatdropped once more and looked at Mokona carving something…Mona Lisa…? Fuu told me about some of the famous art in the land of Carrots and Mona Lisa was the famous kunoichi's favorite portrait from a place called France. Kiku looked over at her so called bunny of dust's carving work and she dropped her jaw.

"Mokona, you beastly artist!"

"Damn Mokona, you good…" Fuu saw the detailed portrait resemblance of Mona Lisa. All of a sudden, a loud noise was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Kurogane got up from his seat.

"Hush y'all; it's just the warning bell. Or, in the words of babies, clean up time." Kiku stopped Kurogane from moving.

"I love that baby clean up time song!!" Fuu smiled and tripped, making Fai fall too. The both of them landed in a very seductive position and Fuu squealed and tried to run around in circles, Fai following her glued hand, but she ran into a big machine to cut wood with a giant buzz saw. Unfortunately, there was wood in it, and it flew out, hitting Fai in the shoulder, making him fall onto Fuu in the same seductive position. When Fai was falling, he hit a green button on another machine that said go on it and it scared Mokona. Mokona jumped out of the lime green purse that belonged to Kiku and tried to turn off the drilling machine. But, it ran into a vacuum machine with a big tube. Mokona was going to be sucked in, but Kurogane ran over to help the creature. Kurogane tripped over the fallen Fai and Fuu and landed on the vacuum tube, spitting Mokona out of it. Mokona ricocheted over to Sakura, still asleep on her wooden pillow, and she fell back out of her chair, startled and awake. I tried to catch her, but she was too heavy and I fell back myself. I landed safely onto the wall behind me, but I felt something strange on my back. It was Kiku, and she was trying to breathe. She tried to escape, but she pressed a red button in the wall and there was a loud noise. All of the lights went off and all the other innocent students screamed loudly. The teacher, Mr. B, got out a flashlight and looked around the room for any suspicions.

"Who did this?" He asked sternly, not spotting any of us, just the innocent students. Fuu pointed to Fai and raised her eyebrows and smiled, Fai pointed to Mokona, Mokona pointed to Kurogane, Kurogane pointed to Mokona again, Mokona pointed to Sakura, Sakura pointed to me, and I pointed at Kiku, then Kiku pointed her finger at Fuu. Luckily, another sound was made. It was the bell to get out of class, and Fuu, Kiku, Fai, and the rest of us sprinted outside as fast as possible when the lights turned back on.

"Ha, that was the best Tech. Ed class ever!" Kiku started laughing.

"Agreed…he was almost about to touch my—"

"You stupid manju bun! You made me trip and then you turned the lights off!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona in stuffed animal form. Mokona pulled out a yellow sticky note saying 'why are you talking to yourself?' Kurogane stopped and held Kiku's books. Fai un-super glued Fuu's hand and his and smiled.

"That was embarrassing, now wasn't it?" Fai giggled. Fuu giggled back…_Damn, we didn't have sex!!_

"Ouch, my forehead hurts…" Sakura rubbed her red forehead.

"Sakura, you have a big bump! It looks like it hurts!" I said, looking at the red bump on her forehead.

"Mrs. Drakeley has a freaking hospital in her first-aid cabinet. She'll give you a band-aid or three." Kiku said.

"Mrs. Drakeley, who is she?" Mokona whispered in the lime green purse.

"Our P.E teacher, you asked about it, right Mokona?" Fuu said, opening her locker and getting out some more books and putting the old ones back. She handed her books to Fai and they walked down a hall way.

"Can you guys read pretty well?" Kiku asked. Kiku gave Fuu a _this-group-is-mostly-of-males-so-they-might-accidentally-or-on-purosely-enter-the-girls-locker-rooms-and-we'll-be-embarrassed-for-life _look. Fuu gave her a _right…_look and looked at Fai.

"Syaoran is an expert at reading." Fai smiled at me.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Good, don't be fooled by these doors…" Fuu got in the center of another hallway and there were two rooms. One with a stick figure, another of another stick figure with a triangle…what the hell did they mean?!

**To be continued in chapter 3 of Tsubasa Baka!**

Explanations!

Chobits- I don't own Chobits but I wish I would! I only read the first eight pages of volume one on the internet, that's it. And you know Chi in Tsubasa Chronicle, that's why Fai thought she was familiar, just in a different story.

Same Classes- a big fat lie… Me and Kiku, or whatever her real name is, don't have any classes together except lunch and recess. But, things would get pretty chaotic if I did Kiku's real school schedule and mine together.

Schedule- That's my real schedule for Quarters 2 and 3…we have a change of special subjects every twelve weeks of the school year. First I had music and art, but that would be totally boring. Next I have Health and G.O.A.L, don't ask what it stands for, and I'm almost done with this twelve weeks with Tech. Ed and Gym.

Lockers- Just like classes, they aren't beside each other, and it is pretty obvious. School just separates you from friends…and we aren't downstairs, we're both upstairs. It is hard to explain but, as soon as you enter the school building, you look to your left. There are a bunch of lockers down there. The first row of lockers is where Kiku's locker is. If you keep walking and see a bunch of stained glass near the ceiling, mine is the second you see in that section.

Locker dial to zero- I learned it from the show called "Monk". To be smart, I turn my locker dial back to zero so when someone tries to sneak in, I'll be sure of it! Kind of stupid though, eh…?

Red button- In our technology education class room, we have a bunch of red buttons in the room on some of the walls just incase some of the machines aren't working properly or a machine is eating somebody. The power turns off, even though I've never experienced the red button situation before…

The explanations are fulfilled, so I shall take my leave and super glue my hand to Fai's hand again :)!

TCHAO!!!


End file.
